


The Endurance Games

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Children death, Death, Drug Addiction, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting, I promise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, More like a "Hunger Games" type setting, Multi, Murder, Or Is It?, Suicide, dark in places, detailed descriptions of dead bodies, detailed descriptions of murder, drug overdose, so many tears, this is a robron fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden come from the same village, and when they're both chosen as contenders in the annual Endurance Games, they have to decide whether or not to work together or hunt each other down.(Or The Hunger Games AU without actual mention of The Hunger Games.)





	1. The Culling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea popped into my head and I ran with it. The first chapter was already getting long so I had to cut like an extra 3000 words. I'll add them to chapter two. 
> 
> WARNING: This fic is based on the Hunger Games without the Hunger Games but it has the same premise. Children pitted against children in a fight to the death. Children die, and it will get descriptive. I will forewarn in my notes, I promise to in case those scenes want to be skipped over. I promise, and if requested I will even put a warning in the story right before any killing or descriptions begin so you can move on without reading. 
> 
> Warning again because there is some descriptive nature of talking about past killings, nightmares, and death. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm kinda excited about this. I'm strictly sticking to AU right now because I can't handle anything canon.

It was the end of summer which meant the Endurance Games were going to begin in two weeks. The Endurance Games were devised by those in power - the wealthy - to keep the ones in desolate poverty to stay in poverty. Years ago when the uprising happened, it split the country between the wealthy and the poor, the war only lasted two years before the wealthy succeeded in causing the poor to abandon their fighting. As payment or retribution for the “crimes” the poor committed it was decided among the wealthy that they had to create a way to keep the poor in their place, thus the Endurance Games were created. From each village - a total of ten in remaining after the war was over - two children between the ages ten and eighteen would be taken from their village, placed inside an arena of the Gamemakers choosing and the children would have to fight to the death until one opponent was left standing to be crowned King or Queen of Endurance. 

The Lively City hosted what was called the Welcoming Ceremony, it was like one giant party for the Lively whilst they got to know the Contenders from each village, the Lively would also take stock of them and placed bets on which would survive the longest, which would die first and who would win. It was their betting ground while terrified children were treated like cattle and forced to put on a performance before being thrown into the ring for the real show to begin. 

Last year a boy of sixteen from Village 9 was crowned King Endurance, he won by caving in the skull of an eleven-year-old boy who had been smart enough to evade all the Contenders in the arena until it was just the two of them left. In the end, however, the eleven-year-old couldn’t take on the strength of the older boy. Aaron Dingle still has nightmares of the sounds the kid's skull made when it cracked that first time. 

This is the final year Aaron Dingle will have to participate in the Culling, and it’s also the first year his sister Olivia Flaherty will be joining the Culling. Her name, among hundreds of others, will be placed in the giant glass bowl their promoter chooses from. She has great chances of not being picked, Aaron, however, has his name in the bowl eight times - one for every year he’s participated in the Culling. His chances are still good, there are hundreds of names, but Aaron Dingle has always had bad luck. 

Aaron and his family live in Village 7, the farming village. Their village is larger than most, which means they don’t always have the means to feed everyone. A larger percentage of what they grow or slaughter in Village 7 goes to the Lively City and what they keep isn’t enough for everyone. Come winter a percentage of the population will either starve or die from the cold. Aaron knows what it’s like to be hungry, really hungry, to have hunger pains so bad you wish for death just so it will stop. The fatigue that comes with the hunger makes it so you can’t even get out of your straw stuffed cots to even get water. The worst, however, is listening to your mum soothe your baby sister as she cries for food and knowing you can’t do anything to help curb her starvation. 

The farming season was almost over, they’d continue to work of course until conditions made it impossible for them to leave their poorly built, wooden homes. They’ll have electricity to watch the Endurance Games, and it will be cut off again when the Games are over. If Aaron isn’t chosen this year he’ll start working the fields with his Uncle Cain and his wife Moira. Aaron was never forced to work, his mum Chas ran an illegal spirits booth in the village square and it was enough to get them through the spring and summer months so Aaron could take care of Liv whilst she worked. No one ever had enough to get through the winter months. 

Aaron hadn’t always lived in Village 7 - up until he was thirteen he lived in Village 3 with his dad and step mum Sandra, and sister Liv. Village 3 is the textiles village, in Village 7 the sheepskin they sheer is sent to Village 3 where it is turned into yarn or thread and then the textiles will be sent off to Village 2 where they make clothing for the Lively City. An accident in one of the textile plants caused Sandra to lose her life, leaving Aaron’s dad, Gordon Livesy, left to raise Aaron and Liv by himself. He began drinking, taking his sorrow and anger out on Liv and Aaron. One night, Gordon raped Aaron with Liv sleeping across the room. Aaron remembers the pain of it all, but mostly he remembers forcing himself to be quiet and cry silently so his sister wouldn’t awaken and be terrified. After that night it happened again and again until Gordon went after Liv and Aaron attacked him, hitting him around the head with an iron kettle, rendering him unconscious. Aaron grabbed what he could quickly, food and clothing for whatever journey they would take and ran with his sister to Village 7. 

Gordon never came looking and Chas welcomed her son and his sister with open arms. Of course, the promoters discovered Aaron wasn’t from Village 7 and forced him to add his name for the three years it had been added to the Culling in Village 3. Aaron changed his name to Dingle instead of Livesy, so if they called his name in Village 3 they would assume Aaron Livesy was dead and draw another name. He also had Liv use Sandra’s maiden name, Flaherty so neither of them would be tied to the Livesy name anymore. 

With the Culling approaching - only two days away, Aaron is doing what he does every year around this time, he’s studiously ignoring it and running around the village with his sister in hopes of distracting her as well. She’s only ten, this will be her first Culling and Aaron has no way of stopping it from happening. The only thing he can do is offer to volunteer in her place if her name is drawn, which he will without a second's thought. Chances are it won’t happen, she only has her name in one time. They run through the fields just off the Sugdens land and running right along the edge of Bartons territory. Their the two leading families who run the farms and hire the hands they need to keep them running and working, if Aaron doesn’t get chosen as Contender this year then he’ll go work for the Bartons, Sugdens be damned. 

Liv and Aaron make it to the peak of the tallest hill in the village, the one that lets you overlook all of Village 7 and just watch. They lay on their back and stare at the sky, watching the clouds roll by and naming them. It’s something him and Liv have done since Liv could talk and understand. “The Culling is in two days, Aaron.” Liv says offhandedly, but he knows his little sister, knows she’s been trying to find a way to bring it up. 

“Mmm.” Aaron hummed, not ready for this conversation. 

“I might be picked.” 

“You won’t,” Aaron gruffed out, glad that his voice had finally devolved into its baritone and no longer squeaked with pubescence. “Neither of us will be.” 

“You don’t know that,” Liv snapped harshly. “We have no idea who’ll be chosen. What if it’s me?” 

“It won’t matter, I’ll volunteer,” Aaron shrugged and closed his eyes. “But there is nothing to worry about, your name is only on one slip of paper.” 

“Yours is on eight,” Liv points out in a small voice. 

“Out of hundreds of other names. I won’t be picked and neither will you and then I’ll go work for the Bartons and you’ll start helping mum run the booth in the village square. Until then, let’s enjoy these two days together, get through the Culling and then move on with our lives.” 

“Until next year,” Liv sighs heavily. Aaron’s throat clenches at that because next year if Liv’s name is chosen he won’t be able to volunteer for her. He’ll have to watch as his sister is thrown into the arena with other children and either watch her kill or watch her be killed. Neither prospects were enjoyable. 

****

Robert Sugden wiped his brow with a handkerchief, the sweat was dripping down into his eyes and burning them. About sixty other labourers were around him as they tended to the fields, another sixty further out as they worked with cattle and other livestock. If Robert tried he could spot his brother Andy and Katie rounding up the horses from their exercise - the village only ever uses the horses when travelling from one Village to another. “Get back to work, Robert!” His father - Jack Sugden and owner of Sugden farms - shouted angrily like Robert hadn’t been breaking his back all morning and noon in the fields. Robert sighed and looked at his dad, glancing down and smiling at his little sister Victoria who hung onto the leg of their dad’s trousers. It’s how she’s always been, ever since she could walk she shadowed someone, whether it was Jack as he worked or their mum Sarah as she took care of their home and Vic would literally hang off her skirt ends. Robert remembers when Andy had screamed at Vic once because Vic had been under his feet all day and he’d gotten sick of her. Andy’s broken nose was all that was left to say about that, except for Jack’s opinion and the lashing he’d given Robert for it. 

When it was finally time to quit, Robert went over to the water barrel and had the urge to climb in to clean off but that was their everyday water, used for cook and drinking as well. He ladled it out and cleaned up as best he could before going inside. Diane, Jack’s third wife was almost finished setting the table for supper. Robert has been at ends with Diane ever since Jack brought her home, hating how she seemed to try and replace Sarah in his life. Sarah was Robert’s first step mum, but he couldn’t remember his birth mother and always considered Sarah his mum. His birth mum had died when a disease swept through the village, claiming more than fifty lives. Robert’s mum Sarah had died in a fire when the barn had been hit lightning, catching the dry timber on fire and trapping Sarah inside. 

Robert still thinks he can sometimes hear her screaming. 

“The Culling is in two days, Andy, and yes Victoria will be entering for the first time, but chances are she won’t be picked. Robert on the other hand, maybe, one can only hope.” Robert clenched his fists, fucking Katie Sugden, his brother’s wife. He hated her, ever since he made a fool of himself chasing her when he was sixteen like a pathetic puppy dog and she’d led him on, even getting into bed with him and then telling Robert it meant nothing and she loved Andy and not him. Andy doesn’t know and at times it takes everything Robert has not to scream the truth to his brother. 

“I don’t wish that on anyone,” Andy’s tone is sharp with Katie, “especially my family. Rob’s difficult but I wouldn’t be able to stand to see him kill or be killed.” That’s why he keeps it to himself. He and Andy may fight, but they’re still family and family comes first. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert steps back outside to see Katie and Andy huddled together around the side of the house. “It’s just, the way Robert is sometimes, he makes it hard to like him.” 

She wasn’t saying that when Robert had her in bed. “Dinner’s ready,” Robert shouted out, drawing their attention to him. “Don’t make jokes about the Culling, Katie, Victoria is terrified enough as it is.” He turns without waiting for her response and goes back inside. 

Andy is one year older than Robert’s eighteen, which means he won’t be in the Culling this year, and this is Robert’s last year in it. He has eight slips in the Culling, this is his last year and then he’ll no longer have to go through this nightmare anymore. He won’t suffer from the panic attacks or the nightmares after this last time. He’ll finally be free. 

“Everyone take a seat,” Jack demands when he comes into the house, Katie and Andy following in behind him. Robert takes his usual seat at the table next to Vic, with Andy on his other side. Jack sits at the head of the table with Diane on his right and Katie next to her. The food laid out on the table is the bare minimum, they have to cut back now because summer is over and winter is coming. 

Robert’s family is the wealthiest in Village 7, but even that isn’t good enough. They survive winter but Robert’s known hungry nights, giving Vic his share so she could be full. He’s watched his father live on bread and water for days so his family could have more to eat. Once, only ever once has Jack broken down and killed one of the horses for food, they could barely afford to do it but had no other choice, it was that or starve. Robert had never tasted anything sweeter than that horse after three days with no food and watching his sister lose weight by the second. As much as Robert resents his father at times, he has to give him credit for always managing to provide for his family. 

Jack says grace, thanking the gods for the food and another prosperous day. They serve themselves and tuck in, eating in silence until Andy clears his throat. “Diane, did you get Vic’s dress cleaned for the Culling today? ‘Cause if not, it will still be damp by the ceremony.” 

“I did, it’s hanging in the barn to dry,” Diane said and smiled over at Vic. 

“Speaking of the Culling, Robert, when it’s over I need you back here as soon as possible. We’ve got a break in the fence leading over to the Bartons farm, we need it fixed before any of the sheep get out.” Jack talks like there is no chance in hell his son’s name will be called and Robert doesn’t know how to take that, either he can call Jack out on his denial or ignore it. 

Ignoring it is best. 

“What if my name is drawn?” Robert asked, not being able to help himself. Jack stares him down, the table goes silent until Jack sneers. 

“You won’t be called. There are hundreds of names, what are the odds it will be you. No Sugden has ever entered and no winner has come from Village 7. You’ll be fine.” It’s dismissive, annoying to Robert but also gratifying in a way because Jack can’t even fathom his son’s name being drawn during the Culling. 

They don’t mention Victoria, she’ll only start crying, Jack will start screaming and Andy will shout ‘til he’s blue in the face and Robert will be the only one trying to console Vic. It’s always best to leave out Victoria. 

“I washed your nice pants and the white button up,” Diane told Robert. “You’ll look smart.” 

“Thanks,” Robert says begrudgingly. 

\----

After supper Andy pulls Robert aside, wanting to talk privately. “Last day tomorrow, are you nervous?” 

Of course, he was, he always is before a Culling. He’ll be sick tonight and tomorrow, the day of the Culling he’ll go into a full-blown panic and once it’s all said and done he’ll come home and fix the fence, then skip supper and sleep through the night. It’s routine by now. Still, he lies. 

“Nope. I won’t be called, you heard dad, a Sugden’s never been called.” 

“There’s a first time for everything, brother. I hope you don’t get called.” 

“Ta,” Robert says gratefully. “Your wife doesn’t feel the same.” 

“Don’t take stock in what she says. You and she have always butt heads, I’m used to it and so should you be. Ignore her.” Robert nods his head, not wanting to start any kind of fight with Andy. 

“Do you remember, last year when that villager that was chosen from 7 scalped that thirteen-year-old girl?” Andy pales at Robert’s question, clearing his throat twice before being able to speak. 

“Why are you asking me that?” 

“Because I’ve dreamt it over and over for the past month,” Robert whispered. “I just wanted you to remember.” 

“Of course I remember,” Andy growls. “I remember when that child had his head bashed in, I remember ever slit throat, every time someone was set on fire or shoved off a cliff or shot through the neck with an arrow. I always remember.” 

“Good. We should always remember.” After all, that’s what the Endurance Games are designed to do, make the rebels remember so they never try and fight back. The war was before Robert’s time and it’s so rarely spoken of anymore but it’s common knowledge, history. 

Robert dreams of the girl that night, she’s dead on the ground with blood pooling around her scalpless head. Robert’s paralyzed with terror, knowing it’s too late. She’s dead. Then, suddenly, her eyes pop open and she says in a soft melodic voice that sounds oddly like his mum Sarah’s, “You’re next.” 

Robert wakes drenched in sweat, leans over the side of his cot and becomes violently ill. 

****

Aaron finds it oddly stupid to dress for the Culling ceremony, like their sending in best-dressed lambs to the slaughter. Still, it’s tradition so Chas makes him put on a blue button up, and clean trousers. She made him wash as well, giving him some weird scented soap to clean with. He used as little as possible. Liv was in a pearly white dress, minimal stains and her everyday grey, clunky shoes. Chas’ hands shake as she sweeps Aaron’s hair back and straightens Liv’s bow in the back of her dress. She’s putting on a brave face, but Aaron knows she’s breaking inside. It’s like this every year. Chas doesn’t really breathe well until after the ceremony and her son is back at home, and now she has one biological and one pseudo child going into the Culling today. 

Uncle Cain, Aunt Moira, Debbie Dingle - it’s her last year in the Culling as well - and Moira’s daughter Hannah are all clustered together just outside the village square where the ceremony will take place. Most people are getting into their respective age groups, lining up behind tables where people from the Lively City sit waiting to register them. Aaron can tell they’re from the Lively City because nobody in their village owns such nice clothing. 

Adam appears suddenly by Aaron’s elbow, Holly showing up seconds later after him. “You ready, mate?” He asks Aaron. Adam’s Culling ceremonies ended last year, lucky him. 

“Yeah.” Aaron lied because no one can be ready for something like this. 

“Aaron,” Cain nods to him. “You can come back with us to the farm after you finished here, show you around a bit and walk you through what you’ll be doing up there with us.” 

“Okay,” Aaron doesn’t care for the way he dismisses the Culling, like Aaron’s name, isn’t even in the drawing. “Let’s get you ready, dear,” Moira says to her daughter Hannah who’s pale as the snow, if not a little green around the edges. Moira, Hannah, Holly, Cain, and Debbie all head off to get into lines and Aaron looks down to feel a small hand slip into his. Liv is holding tight, looking over at the children her age as they line up. 

“Mum will go with you,” Aaron tells her. “I wish I could but I have to go line up with my age group.” 

“I know,” Liv whispers. She looks up at her older brother with fear in her eyes. Aaron hugs her tight, makes it last a while and strokes her hair. When they part ways a little part of Aaron breaks. 

“Have you seen Jackson around?” Adam asks. Aaron sighs, not sure if Jackson is going to make an appearance. They hadn’t been getting along of late and Aaron wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was going to come out and show his support. 

He didn’t have long to wait, as Aaron got in line, Jackson sought him out. “You came,” Aaron said. “Thanks.” 

“‘Course I did. I wanted to wish you luck. Can we talk after the ceremony?” 

“Yes, please.” Jackson nodded, leant in and kissed his cheek before flouncing off. 

\----

The Lively running Aaron’s age group’s stand was a young female, blond and haughty. She sneered when Aaron gave her his name and pinched his wrist when she placed his ceremonial Culling bracelet on. It was orange, with a sigil for their country and the words reading The Endurance Games, on it. He was then corralled among the other eighteen-year-olds. He pushed his way through until he found his cousin Debbie standing with Robert Sugden who had the same complexion as Hannah had. He still sneered at Aaron when he appeared. Sugdens and Dingles have never stood on common ground. The Dingles believed the Sugdens had it better than everyone else, made more money and were greedy with it. The Sugdens didn’t like the Dingles blatant disregard for the other villagers and didn’t put up with their drunken scuffs in the middle of the village. Aaron and Robert grew up in a feud and inherited their parent's bigotry towards one another. 

They don’t have much to throw at one another on today of all days, too worried about the ceremony. Actually, it’s pretty quiet all around until Lively Liddy Haywood, Village 7’s promoter walked out onto the stage. Liddy Haywood inherited Village 7 from her father after he died three years ago, she’s sort of ditzy and smiles like her face is gonna break if she tries to frown. The poor cow scares Aaron a bit. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Contenders, welcome to twenty-third annual Endurance Games!” She expects enthusiastic applause like she does every year, but is instead greeted with lukewarm claps and frowns. Her smile slips a fraction but Liddy keeps on going. “If you could all turn towards the monitors hanging to your left, our wise and just Leader will say a few words.” 

They all turn to face the big screens hanging in the square that only come to life during the Culling and Endurance Games. An older gentleman, white-haired and rounded out came onto the fuzzy screen before it cleared up. Lawrence White was smiling jovially as their countries sigil sat behind him. “Good morning everyone, this marks the year of the twenty-third annual Culling. Twenty-three years ago we defeated the poverty wasted rebels and the Lively people thrived, making way for a new era, but we must always remember, always be vigilant so that another uprising does not happen again. The Culling helps us remember and the lucky lads and lasses that are chosen to fight for us to remember. So, I say to you all, happy Culling and good luck.” Lawrence winks and the camera fuzzes out. Everyone turns back to Liddy for the next part. 

“Now we will watch as Village 1 through 10 pick their two contenders. If you would all turn back to the screens once more.” They did and on came Village 1, the fishery village. They were out near the sea, close enough that Aaron could hear the waves of water crashing off screen but the sound coming through. 

Evelyn Goodchild, Village 1’s promoter was giving the rules of the Culling when she was finished people began to cheer. Aaron’s never understood that how some people can enjoy the Culling and actually get excited about slaughtering people. Some villagers trained for it, prepared year-round in case they are chosen for the Games. Village 1 is closest to the Lively City, it’s the most prosperous and well liked. They’ve been trained for the Games, almost hand picked. 

They all watched as Evelyn reached into the giant glass bowl and removed a white slip of paper before opening it and reading out loudly and clearly. “Sean Park,” there were cheers and not two seconds later someone shouted. “I volunteer!” Then there were more shouts as more people volunteered in place of Park, ultimately it was Park’s choice on whether or not he wanted to compete or not. In the end, Sean kept his place. He was seventeen, Asian, and had muscles that have been gained from hauling in large nets of fish his whole life. He looked hard to beat. Next name Evelyn called out was, “Margo Blenks.” 

More people volunteered but Margo also kept her spot. She was a petite, fifteen years old Indian and a beauty. Margo looked innocent but when she smiled at the camera it was vicious. Aaron shuddered as Evelyn gave her closing speech and it moved on to Village two. 

They were more subdued but still excited. Logan Caulfield, promoter for Village 2 drew the names of one Tyler Dotson, 18 and Pery Lane 12, someone volunteered for Pery, a boy of sixteen but looked eighteen, strong and pissed off. Better he than a 12-year-old, Aaron told himself. 

Village 3 saw promoter, Franklin Crosby draws the names of two girls. Sydney Greer, 15 and Alyssia Portia, 13. No one volunteered for them. They both look terrified. Aaron would have nightmares about them tonight. 

Grace Wayl, promoter for Village 4 drew one boy, Markus Sharp, 17 and gangly. He looked harmless, but when the camera landed on his face there was some kind of harsh reality in his eyes that scared Aaron like Markus already knew he was going into to fight and win or die to try. There was no out and he wasn’t taking one. The next was a girl, age ten like Liv, she looked younger, pale skin and dark eyes and hair. Someone had to lead her up to the stage because she was too scared to move on her own. Aaron threw up into his mouth and swallowed it back down. Sally Lynch cried before the country and Aaron’s heart broke. 

Village 5, known for its mining abilities, sees the promoter Jake Walsh pick contenders that both looked dangerous. Talia Hasson, eighteen, with pale blond hair and ghostly blue eyes. She glared into the camera, sneering unattractively but vowed out loud to win. Next was Paul Lowk, a towering giant with biceps to match. He looked like he could easily step on Talia’s neck and snap it like a twig. 

Village 6 was interesting, the Promoter Alvin Ferk called out an eighteen-year-old boy named Ross Barton. Whispers broke out and Aaron turned to Debbie. “Barton?” 

“Moira has distant relatives in 6, her late husband’s brother or summat. I think Ross is her nephew.” Aaron searched the crowd of family and non-contenders and found Moira, eyes closed, thin-lipped and pale. What was really shocking, however, was when right after Ross Barton was picked, 16-year-old Finn Barton was right after him. “Brother?” Aaron questioned. 

Sure enough, Alvin confirmed it by asking. Ross and Finn were brothers and being thrown into the same arena to fight to the death. Aaron was speechless. The brothers stood in relative silence together before the screens tuned out and came back to life on Village 7. They all turned back to Liddy Haywood for instructions. 

“Contenders, as you know if your name is drawn in the Culling you are to walk swiftly up onto the stage, you may say a few words or remain silent. You will then be removed where you will say goodbye to your families. You will then board the train to the Lively City where you will prepare for your Welcoming Ceremony. Let’s discuss prizes. If you are to win the Culling, you and your family will live in riches the rest of your life, receive a home in the Lively City and want for nothing. Now then, are you ready?” 

It was rhetorical and Aaron hated that. His heart started going double time, his palms went sweaty as Liddy Haywood reached into the glass bowl and withdrew a single slip of white paper. She unfolded it and Aaron’s vision swam, his knees started shaking and he was on the verge of collapsing when Liddy read out, “Victoria Sugden!” 

****

Robert had already suffered two panic attacks today, barely made it through watching the other villages go through the Culling but nothing, absolutely nothing could’ve prepared him for this. His sister, his little sister, brown-haired beauty with shy eyes and shadows people. He could feel Debbie and Aaron’s eyes turn on him and before he could think, process what came next he was pushing his way through screaming, “I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!” There was nothing in this world that could stop him from stopping Vic going into the Games. 

“We have a volunteer,” Liddy says excitedly. Robert rushes up the stage, can hear Victoria crying but it doesn’t stop him from standing next to Liddy, scared but relieved his sister was safe. “And what is your name, pet?” 

She pushes a microphone into Robert’s face and says into it, “Robert Sugden, 18.” 

“Brother? How interesting. Our first contender, ROBERT SUGDEN!” Any other village might have cheered but only a smatter of applause, Robert was grateful. 

Robert’s eyes searched the crowds, found Andy holding tight to Katie, wiping at his eyes. Diane crying steadily and here’s Robert assuming she would have had dry eyes. Jack does though, his head held high, tight-lipped and resolved. Robert didn’t know what he expected, but if he had it would be something along those lines. 

“For our second contender,” Robert didn’t care who Liddy called. Whoever it will be won’t matter, no one wins in 7. Yes, Robert is strong, working on a farm does that, he’s quick and clever but he’s not a fighter. Only ever hit someone once, but that’s it. He doesn’t stand a chance and whoever they call won’t either. “AARON DINGLE!” 

Oh no, Robert thinks. Not him. 

****

Aaron’s paralyzed. Debbie is whispering in his ear but he doesn’t here. He can’t hear past the blood rushing in his ears, the pounding of his heart, the crippling fear is a taste in his mouth and it’s worse than the vomit taste. Somehow he starts moving, maybe Debbie pushed him, who knows. Either way, he’s suddenly on the stage next to Robert and if Aaron had the strength he’d lean into Robert and ask to be held because he knows. He’s going to die. 

“How old are you, Aaron dear?” Liddy asked, shoving the mic into his face. 

“Eight-eighteen,” he stutters. 

“Well alright. Our contenders for Village 7 ladies and gentleman, Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden!” More smattering of applause and then the cameras go out and they’re being rushed off stage as Liddy stays behind to give a closing speech to their village. 

Robert and Aaron are rushed over to tents put up by the Lively, Aaron is pushed into one by a woman with blue hair and Robert is shoved into the other by a wrinkled old man. The tent is empty until it opens again and his mum pours in, tears running down her face with Liv behind her, tears as well. Cain, Debbie, Moira, Adam, Paddy, all his family come pouring in. Jackson and his mother Hazel close behind them.

Chas is on him in a heartbeat, clutching tight and sobbing, “my boy my boy” over and over. Aaron clings to her, tears burn his eyes and acid churns in his gut. This will be the last time he holds his mum. It goes on for a long time, both cry and holding on until Cain is there and pulling Chas away. 

“You have to let him go, Chas,” Cain says harshly. She lets go, sinking unsteadily into her brother's arms and cries against his chest. Cain lets her. 

Liv is wrapped around him next, sobbing against his stomach. Aaron hugs her so tight he’s afraid he might hurt her. He holds her longer than Chas, stroking her blond hair and thinking about how much he loves her. Robert pops into his head, the way he screamed “I VOLUNTEER” ringing in his ears. He would’ve done the same. He never thought he’d have respect for a Sugden let alone Robert, but today, today he does. 

When they break apart, Paddy hugs him next, whispering ill-advised words of advice into his ear. Paddy’s never been in a fight a day in his life, but he accepts the guidance anyhow and thinks about how much he’ll miss his blithering idiot of a pseudo-father. 

When he’s made it around through his family, saying goodbye’s and giving out hugs, Cain takes him aside from everyone else and grabs him by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You listen and listen well. From here on out trust no one. They’re all against you and won’t think twice about killing you. But most of all, don’t trust Sugden. I know he’s familiar but he’ll stab ya, literally, in the back first chance he gets. I don’t care what it takes Aaron,” his grip gets painfully tight, “I don’t care if takes you having to kill all of them. You fight your hardest, kill when you have to, and come the fuck home. You’re mum, she won’t survive you dying. So fucking win!” 

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. He isn’t a killer but he can’t disagree with Cain, so he nods and waits for Cain to let him go. They don’t hug and Aaron goes back to Liv and Chas and pulls them both into his arms. 

Jackson’s there, searching Aaron’s eyes for something. “I love you,” and it’s the first time Jackson has ever said that. Aaron thinks he couldn’t have picked a worse time because now he’ll never know if Jackson means it or if he’s only saying it because Aaron’s going to die. 

And he will, Aaron knows this without a doubt so he nods his head and says, “Yeah, I love you too.” 

They kiss and Jackson whispers against his lips, “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

****

Robert vomits when he’s finally alone and isn’t even ashamed as his family walks in on him in the midst of a panic attack. Andy pulls him out of it, making sure Robert counts his breaths with him. He cries, can’t help it. Andy tells him that if anyone can win this it’s him, and Robert is surprised to find Andy is sincere about this. “You’re clever, Rob, a bloody diabolic genius at times. I’ll be surprised if you won’t be able to get out of there without killing anyone because you can just manipulate them into turning on each other.” 

Robert gives a hysterical laugh. “He’s right,” Katie agrees. She’s pale and her eyes are red-rimmed. “You’ll survive,” and it’s encouraging. 

Vic sobs in his arms, apologising for being a coward. Robert tells her to shut up, that he wanted to volunteer. Kisses both her cheeks and passes her off to Katie. He and Diane hug it out, her wishing him luck. Robert dreads facing Jack. 

“Son,” he says and clasps him on the shoulder. “Good luck.” And that’s it. No hug, no words of love or encouragements. Just a squeeze on his shoulder and then he’s stepping back and letting the rest of his family gathered around him again. Andy is telling him to follow his instinct, the flight or fight ones, and make sure to listen to them well. “Get a weapon, don’t stick around the Hut, just grab what you can and make a run for it. Find food, water and a good hiding place. Don’t trust anyone, especially Aaron. He’ll probably try and take you out first.” 

Robert nods, agreeing to everything. Is it odd that his hands feel numb and his chest aches so badly at the thought of killing Aaron? 

They’re interrupted by a Lively, the old man who had shoved Robert into the tent. “It’s time to go,” he says in a surprisingly deep voice. “The train will be leaving for the Lively City in ten minutes.” 

“Good luck,” Andy says and hugs him tight. Katie hugs him, kissing his cheek and passing him to Diane. Vic is next and she starts to sob uncontrollably again and has to forcibly be removed by Jack.

“Dad,” Robert says tightly. “Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Robert.” 

It sounds like a forever. 

****

Aaron leaves the tent when the woman Lively comes to gather him. He doesn’t make it ten paces before Chas is wailing and running after him, throwing her arms around him and begging for him not to go. Liv is there too suddenly, crying and begging for the same thing. Aaron can’t stop his tears, holding tight to them and then trying to push away, knowing he doesn’t have another choice. 

“Mum, let go,” he begs. “Please, let me go now.” She’s broken, practically screaming with sorrow. “I love you, okay? Remember that, mum. Liv, I love you too. It’s gonna be okay,” that was a lie. 

Cain and Moira drag them away and Aaron has to stand there, clenching his eyes and fists closed as he breathes out of his mouth to try and gain composure as the tears burn his eyes. When he opens them he finds Robert standing there, staring openly at him. Aaron feels anger, it’s good, familiar, he latches onto it and shoves Robert hard out of the way. “What are you looking at? Watch your back!” Aaron snarls the warning. 

Aaron doesn’t look back at Chas and Liv, knows he’ll break all over again if he does. 

He also knows he’ll never see them again.


	2. The Lively City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert arrive in the Lively City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut down again. Anywho, the reaction to this was awesome! I hope this chapter is the same for everyone who read the first chapter. Thank you much!

Liddy Haywood would not shut up. Once on the train bound for the Lively City, the Lively that escorted Robert and Aaron - later they found out their names were Destiny and Travis - had led them to train car near the back where Liddy Haywood was waiting for them. She told them to have a seat and then two boys, younger than Aaron and Robert started carrying in food. They wore collars around their neck, gold ones with the country's sigil on them. They were servants of the City, everyone was in one way or another but these two boys, in particular, worked inside the Lively City instead of the villages. 

There was so much food. Aaron's eyes were bigger than stomach but he couldn’t bring himself to touch it and so it seemed Robert couldn’t either. Liddy encouraged them to eat, saying they needed as much strength as possible before going into the arena. “It’s all free,” she chirped when Aaron and Robert made no move. Aaron broke first when the smell of meat hit his nose, it was beef. He’d never had beef before that hadn’t already gone bad and the Lively City wouldn’t take it so the villagers split it amongst them. His growling stomach outweighed his nausea and he grabbed the steak with both hands and bit into it, juices running down his chin. It was the most heavenly thing he’s ever tasted and he moaned to let them all know it. 

He opened his eyes to find both Robert and Liddy staring at him, Robert with a look of humour and annoyance and Liddy looked horrified by the display. “There are utensils,” she had the nerve to say. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and ripped another chunk off with his teeth, eyeing more of the food. He dropped the steak in favour of the bread, it was golden and fluffy. He's only ever eaten stale bread that tasted like flour and baking soda, most of it hard as rocks. This, however, was lighter than air and tasted rich with flavour. He watched as Robert tentatively reached out and took a bread roll himself. He smelled it and closed his eyes before sinking his teeth into it. Aaron sat in rapture as Robert savoured his bread bite by bite. When it was all gone, Robert opened his eyes again and grabbed another. 

Aaron went back to his food and altogether ignored Robert after that, not liking the way he enjoyed watching Robert eat. “Well at least one of you has manners,” Liddy mumbled. Aaron rolled his eyes, sure of the fact that Liddy has never known hunger in her life. She grew up a Lively, was probably never cold or scared or suffered a day in her life. Just to be spiteful Aaron burped loudly and slurped the juices off his fingers all while glaring hatefully as Liddy cringed in her seat. 

He caught Robert smiling out of the corner of his eyes before he did the same.

Liddy sighed dramatically, ignoring both boys and started to go over what they will be doing for the next two weeks before entering the arena. “We will arrive in the Lively City in nearly nine hours, you will be taken to your rooms for sleep and be awoken later by a team of beauticians to clean you up and make you look presentable.” Liddy pointedly looked at Robert's dirty fingernails, they were cracked and had dried blood around the cuticles, and the skin covered in calluses. She then looked at Aaron's scruffy beard, he's never shaved since he started growing facial hair at sixteen. It comes in handy during the winter months. Aaron superstitiously rubs at his jaw, thinking he'd rather fight someone than losing it. 

“After your day of grooming, we'll all be together to meet your team. Village 7 - along with all other villages - are each assigned their own special made team to help the two of you make it through the next to weeks and while you're inside the arena. My job as a promoter is to gain you a crowd of supporters who want to see you make it through the arena. They'll pay for provisions inside, weapons, medicine, etcetera. You want people to like you, it's very important to have an upbeat, positive attitude and something that will give you an edge over the other contenders.” 

Aaron frowned, feeling nervous at the idea of putting on a show and parading about for the Lively just so they'll keep him alive longer and turn on him in the end. He's not good at faking, has always been a little rougher around the edges, and rubbed people the wrong way. He doesn't know if he has it in him to do this. 

****

Robert sat in silence, his stomach full for the first time in forever. He'd never had such rich food and would probably pay the price for it later. Across from him, Aaron sat picking at his nails as Liddy gave them instructions, looking increasingly nervous with each word Liddy speaks. Putting on an act will be easy for Robert, the face he normally gives is a fake one. He lies easily and will do so, he can also manipulate the best when he needs to. He wants the audience to like him, needs them to. 

“Tomorrow night will be the Welcoming Ceremony. You lot will gather with our fashion team where they will dress you up to impress and then you’ll be brought out and introduced to the City. The next day you will meet with your trainer,” Liddy was cut off by the train car door opening and in stumbled a man. He was dirty, not like Aaron and Robert dirty from lack of water and hard labour. No, this man was filthy by lack of personal hygiene. He had a black stained shirt on and jeans, the clothing looked expensive but poorly taken care of. His hair was long, greasy and black with stripes of grey and pulled back into a ponytail. In his hand was a glass filled with amber liquid, the smell wafting from him was pungent. Body odour and spirits. Robert tried not to gag.

“About time you showed your face,” Liddy hissed hatefully. “You should've been here to meet them!” 

“Who cares,” the man snapped in a surprisingly smooth voice. “They're both going to die. They always die,” he added as an afterthought. 

“That's not true,” Liddy said in a high pitched, false chipper voice. “We won't know what will happen. If you actually bothering looking at them, Quinn maybe you'll see some potential.” 

The man - Quinn - sighs dramatically, dropping into a chair with a disgruntled snort and turned to look at Aaron first. His lips curl into a sneer as he studies Aaron who twitches under the intense gaze. “You'll die,” he said like it was fact, making Aaron flinch. Aaron hangs his head like he already believes it and Robert's fists involuntarily clench in anger. 

“Now wait just a damn minute!” Robert shouts. He and Aaron might not get along but no one should have to feel the way Quinn is making him feel like he's not even good enough to go into the arena. If Aaron goes into the arena thinking he'll die then yeah, he'll die. “Who are you to say he will? You're just some loser drunk with a bad attitude. You probably don't even have the ability to help us because it sure as seems you can't even help yourself,” Robert smacked the glass of spirits out of Quinn's hand as he went to take a drink. The man hadn't even bothered to look at him while he shouted. 

Quick like a snake, Quinn had Robert in a choke hold, the smell of the man's body made Robert gag before his airway was cut off. Robert struggled, trying hard to break Quinn's hold as he kicked around in panic from his loss of breathing. “Listen here son, I might be a drunk but I can still kill you before you even get the chance to hurt me. I know a dead man when I see one and I saw one when I looked at him. He has no fire or desire to kill, you need that to win. Do you have that?” 

Robert doesn't have a desire to kill but he does have one to stay alive, so yes, he could kill. Will kill. “That's enough, Quinn,” Liddy snaps, her ever positive face slipping away. Quinn lets him go and Robert gasps in breaths, stumbling away from the madman. He rubs at his chest where his lungs had felt on fire and looks up to find Quinn studying him the same way he had Aaron. Robert, even still, glares in defiance and in a brief second, it happened so quickly Robert later will tell himself he must've imagined it, Quinn smiles. 

“Finally,” he mutters before turning to one of the servants boys and demanding another glass of whiskey. “Sit down, boy!”

Robert wants to tell him to go fuck himself but it seems the battle is over and Robert’s not prepared for round two. He sits, crossing his arms over his chest and stares at Quinn. “Are you done?” Liddy asks. 

“Are we?” Quinn asks Robert. 

“Yes,” Robert hisses. 

“Good. Boys this is Quinn Winters, trainer for Village 7 and strategist. For the next two weeks, he will be preparing you both for inside the arena. Quinn this Aaron Dingle,” she gestures to the boy who still has his head down, “and you've met Robert Sugden.” 

Quinn doesn't say anything so Liddy continues with what the next two weeks will be like. “After the Welcoming Ceremony, as I said before, you'll meet with Quinn to prepare for training. Any special skills you boys have? Weapon use, archery skills, hand to hand?” 

“I'm strong,” Robert shrugs. He never developed any combat skills working on a farm. He and Andy used to wrestle as children but it was just play fighting. “Quick too.” Robert was always fast. 

“You don't need to be quick or strong to stick a blade in someone's gut,” Quinn said. 

“Aaron,” Liddy chirped before Robert could respond. “What can you do?” 

“Can fight,” he mumbled, barely looking up, the fear real in his eyes. “Hand to hand and I can hunt. I learned to use a knife when I skinned animals for food.” 

“That's good, hunting skills come in handy sometimes when you're in the arena. Last year not so much since the Gamemakers sent the Contenders into the desert.” 

“What's the arena this year?” Robert asked, drawing attention away from Aaron and onto himself.

“I'm afraid you won't know until the day you go inside. Anyway, after the Welcoming Ceremony and a week of training you will prepare for your Interviews and then the next you'll go on camera with Rebecca White, our Leaders own daughter to do the personal interviews,” Liddy said it as if it was a treat they were receiving. “Afterwards you'll spend more time with Quinn training and two days before you go in the arena you'll be sent before the Gamemakers to show what you've learned and the skills you'll be using in the arena. The day after the next The Endurance Games will begin. Any questions boys?” 

“Are you even going to help us?” It was Aaron who directed the question at Quinn. Quinn studied him again and this time Aaron forced himself to keep eye contact. 

“You show me something worth saving, boy, and then I'll help you. Until then we're done here.” Quinn left them sitting there with Liddy raging silently, staring at where he disappeared. Robert was tired. 

Liddy sighed before putting back on her big smile and turning back to the boys. “Alright, we have separate rooms for you to be in. We'll station servants outside your rooms in case you need anything at any time.” Guards, Robert thought. “There are personal bathrooms in the rooms with functioning showers so you can clean up and new clothing as well for you to wear. Bay will take you there.” 

Bay was the servant boy in the room with them and without another word, Aaron and Robert were led to their separate rooms. 

****

The bed alone had Aaron's mouth dropping open in wonder. It was huge, enough room for him, Liv and his mum to sleep in. There was no straw sticking out the sides and the covers were lush gold, thick and stuffed with wool. A secret part of Aaron wanted to slip under the covers and roll around on that bed. The bathrooms were new to Aaron. In the villages, you were to use outhouses that two or three families shared at a time. There wasn't running water, you had to travel to the spring located a mile from their village and trek in water which was kept in barrels at each home. 

The train bathrooms had functioning toilets, sinks, and a shower stall. Aaron had never seen or used one before. The servant that was stationed outside his door showed him how to use it. “It's so wasteful,” Aaron said when the servant turned it on for him. In Village 7 you're taught not be wasteful, and seeing that much water disappear down the drain had Aaron cringing on the inside. 

The servant gave him soap that was hidden inside a cupboard under the sink, along with a thick, fluffy white towel. Aaron disrobed and climbed in, gasping at how hot the water was. You only ever had hot water in the Village if it was heated over a built fire pit. Aaron used the soap - which smelled better than what his mother had given him this morning - and scrubbed down. When he was clean, he shut the water off and got out, using the clean, soft towel to dry off with and when he went to dress he found his clothes had been taken. Hanging up on the door was new clothes, black long-sleeved top and black trousers, both were made of a material Aaron had never felt before, it was stretchy and form fitted to Aaron's body when he put the clothes on. 

They weren't uncomfortable and they smelled good so Aaron wasn't complaining at the loss of his other clothes. Once dressed, Aaron went back out to the main part of his bedroom and found himself alone. The train had electricity which meant light and electric heat. He wanted to try out that bed but before he did he opened up the curtains blocking out the outside world. The train was passing through Village 5, Aaron recognised the power lines and huge buildings that kept the Lively City powered and sent out electricity to the villages when specified. He closed the curtain and climbed into the bed. 

It was better than Aaron imagined. The covers alone thicker and softer than his cot at home. The bed is what Aaron would imagine sleeping on a cloud must feel like. He lies there, soaking up the comfort when Quinn's words pop into his head. _You'll die._

Quinn was a drunk but he's been training Village 7 Contenders since the beginning of The Endurance Games and Aaron's sure Quinn can spot a winner and a loser. Aaron didn't have any fight in him, no need for senseless violence. He'll fight to protect but not to just kill. So yeah, maybe Quinn is right and Aaron will die, Aaron knows this already and has accepted it. Still, that doesn't mean he enjoyed having his own fears thrown back into his face. 

He's dreading the next two weeks as much as he is the games themselves. Being poked and prodded to be made “beautiful” and put on a show for entertainment purposes and then thrown into a game to be slaughtered was just adding insult to injury. How was he meant to impress anyone? Aaron's never had a positive, go get 'em attitude and he's never been one to dazzle people. The Lively’s will take one look at Aaron and write him off. Quinn's right, he has no edge. Then again maybe they'll find Aaron's surly attitude as something darker. Something to fear. 

Of course, there is nothing scary about a caged animal unless you're locked inside with it. 

****

Robert had cleaned up, changed into the clothes they'd provided him with and got into the bed. He didn't know if it was the emotional turmoil he'd gone through had made him sleepy, but he found himself asleep almost immediately within his head hitting the pillow. 

He didn't wake up until he was forcibly awoken by one of the servants. He was surprised to find he hadn't dreamed. Thankful for no nightmares Robert pulled himself from the bed and drank some water he asked the servant for. “Where are we?” Robert asked. 

“Just entering the Lively City, sir,” the servant said. “It will be another twenty minutes before we reach the training centre. Miss Haywood is waiting for your presence in the dining cart along with Mr Dingle and Mr Winters. The servant pulled back the curtains in Robert’s room and the sun had gone down but no stars could be seen in the sky. Robert stepped up to the window and got his first look ever at the Lively City. 

If Robert was entering the City to participate in The Endurance Games then the sight would have taken his breath away. The skyscrapers alone were monstrous in size, the city lights would have dazzled and won Robert over but now the sight of the Lively City only terrified Robert more. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take long even breaths to fight off the oncoming panic. 

“Sir?” The servant questioned, for a second Robert ignored him before sighing out and turning towards the servant. 

“I’m ready,” Robert said and the servant led them back to the same car he was first taken to. There was more food out and Aaron was eating, this time with utensils. It had been entertaining watching Aaron eat before, especially with the way Liddy had responded. He and Aaron might not be rich and have the sophistication that comes with being rich but they weren’t savages either. Most families teach their children how to eat properly, bathe themselves, to be respectful of others and how to read and understand basic maths. The Lively acted as if they were wild animals without any civility. 

Liddy was going over some documents but looked up when Robert came. “Good you’re here, please have a seat.” Robert did before pouring him a glass of water and stealing a piece of bread. It really was the most delicious thing Robert had ever tasted. “We’ll be to the Training Center soon, it’s not only where you will be living for the next two weeks but it’s also next to the arena. Once inside the centre, you’ll receive a tracking bracelet which will place on your ankle. The tracking device will be able to know your location at all times, and cannot be removed. If the bracelet is removed or tampered with in any way it will incapacitate you until we can track you down and deal with you in an appropriate manner. If you try to run, our authorities will find you and bring you back and you will suffer consequences. Believe me, the bracelets are there to keep you safe.” 

Aaron snorted and Robert couldn’t agree more. They’re only being put on to keep them locked up until the games. “Next, you’ll meet with the Training Center’s doctor where you will undergo a physical so we can know what kind of peak condition you are in. I’m sure you’ll both do fine, you look strong if not only slightly malnourished. After, you will be sent to your rooms where you can have a good night's sleep and be ready for tomorrow.” 

Quinn at the end of the table hiccoughed, and slammed his empty glass down and demanded another. “Are you seriously drunk again?” Robert demanded. 

“Drunk still, boy, there’s a difference. What’s it matter to you?” 

“You’re our trainer, shouldn’t you be sobering up to help us? No wonder everyone from 7 dies, they don’t have help!” Quinn glared at Robert and angrily took the newly filled glass from a servant. “You’re useless!”

“I drink because I’ve had to watch 46 of you bastards come through and die. Only once did one of you get close and even then in the end, he took his own life because he couldn’t take being hunted for three days straight. I drink because you 7’s cause me to.” 

“You drink because you’re a failure,” Aaron said, drawing Quinn’s attention to him. “You drink because you couldn’t save them, not one. It must kill you to not be good enough to have at least one winner.” 

“You’re gonna die, so get off your high horse.” 

“Maybe I will, but at least I won’t have to be alive knowing I did nothing to help stop it from happening.” 

Quinn shut up after that, drinking in silence while Robert and Aaron ate before the train jerked and came to a stop ten minutes later. The train whistled to announce their arrival and suddenly Liddy was everywhere, rushing about panicking like it was the end of times and she hadn’t prepared. Aaron and Robert quit eating, both too nervous now to do anything but sit there and ponder in silence. 

“I miss her father,” Quinn sighed heavily. “He was never so neurotic.” 

They left the train not long after, exiting out into the cool night air. Village 7 at this time of night is silent, the countryside is always quiet but here in the city, it was loud and busy. Automobiles raced up and down the streets, passersby rushed about and gathered outside the Training Center was a mob of people. Cameras started flashing, and they began shouting at them. The group were shouting questions. 

“Answer none of them,” Liddy directed. “Ignore them and keep walking. We’ll have to have security come clear the block before the next train arrives.” 

Inside the building it was quiet, cool air blasting you in the face when you walked in. The atrium was huge, the floors done in blue and white tiles with white walls to accent it. A giant glass podium sat in front where a brunette woman dressed in a suit waited for them with a smile on her face. Robert thought she looked threatening and the hair on his arms stood up. Hanging above the podium on the back wall was a giant photo of Lawrence White, the country's leader with the words written underneath. _Never Forget._

“Welcome to the Training Center Aaron and Robert. I’m Chrissie White and I’m the director of The Endurance Games.” 

_White?_ Robert looked up at the photo and then back at Chrissie. She caught him and smiled, nodding her head. “Yes, Lawrence is my father. I’m his daughter who doesn’t shine in the spotlight, unlike my sister. For the next two weeks, I’ll be running the show until you enter the arena and the Gamemakers take over. I’ll have you know I run a tight ship and expect all rules to be followed. Which is why we’ll start with your tracking bracelets and then I’ll send both of you off for your physicals. If you’ll follow me, boys. Quinn and Liddy, I can take things from here. Go rest, I’m sure your trip was exhausting.” Liddy smiled gratefully and thanked Chrissie while Quinn walked off without another word. 

Chrissie leads them down a hallway and to a set of elevators which they take up to the third floor. “I hope the trip was okay for you. How are you both feeling?” Robert thinks her questions are rehearsed. Chrissie is older but still beautiful, statuesque with a no-nonsense attitude about her. For years they’ve watched her sister Rebecca on TV who’s personality is bright and bubbly, always knows how to make the Contenders feel safe and comfortable. Chrissie makes him nervous like one wrong sentence could easily end his life as soon as he steps into the arena. 

“Okay,” Aaron muttered and Robert said the same thing. 

“Come now boys,” Chrissie tuts, “I know The Culling can be taxing and travelling with Liddy couldn’t have been easy. I like honesty, but you know what I enjoy even more? Positive attitudes, boys. It’s very important you're well liked so I suggest you learn how to smile and realise how much of an honour it is to be picked for The Endurance Games.” 

Robert couldn’t believe this woman was real. She stood in front of them with her back turned to them, Aaron nudged him with his elbow and pointed at Chrissie whilst wearing a look that said ‘can you believe this woman?’ and no, Robert couldn’t believe it. 

When they step off the elevator Chrissie leads them to the end of the hallway where they enter a room where a young man, couldn’t be older than Aaron and Robert, sat behind a computer. “Colin,” Chrissie snapped to gain his attention. “Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden are here to receive their tracking bracelets.” 

“Oh yes, yeah, of course, Miss White. Gentlemen, if one of you would hop up on the table here and I can attach it to you.” The table was wood and cleared off except for the tacking bracelets they’d be attaching. 

Robert decided to bite the bullet first and sat down whilst Colin grabbed a bracelet with Robert’s own name on it already. He rolled up the leg of his trousers and Colin Put the bracelet on. Robert could’ve received some kind of warning, but he didn’t and after the bracelet was clasped closed he shouted in pain when metal punctured his skin. “What the hell?” 

“Sorry,” Colin said and actually looked it. “Always forget to tell the Contenders about that. See, there are metal spikes that enter the skin and take all of your vitals and transmit them to this computer here.” Colin moves over to the computer and reads what’s on the screen. “Blood pressure 107 over 70, heart rate is 77 beats per minute with 17 breaths per minute; your blood type is A negative and you have no discernible diseases to speak of. You are a healthy male, Mr Sugden?” The pain in his leg was still there but Colin said it should go away in about an hour. 

Aaron also gets almost the same stats as Robert, only cringing when his bracelet is put on instead of crying out like Robert had. After they are finished, Chrissie leads them back to the elevator and they go up one more floor and this time Aaron and Robert have to go in separately. 

The physicals go quickly enough, Robert didn’t enjoy being poked and prodded at by the doctor but he got a clean bill of health was sent on his way. When Aaron was finished, Chrissie led them to the ninth floor of the building. “The ninth floor is where you will sleep, you are in room 12, Robert and you’re in 13, Aaron.” Chrissie waited until they’d gone into their separate rooms before leaving and going back downstairs to greet the next Contenders. 

****

Aaron was tired, he hadn’t slept the whole train ride and after the nine-hour train ride, introductions with Chrissie and his physical he was officially done for. He was asleep in bed - which was even bigger than the one on the train - in seconds without even taking a tour of his room. 

He was awoken in a fashion that had his heart rate skyrocketing and he shouted in fear at the two women standing over him. “Good morning!” One shouted. She had pink hair and large green eyes, her skin the colour mocha.

“Oh isn’t he the cutest, Cicily,” the other said. She was identical to the other woman except she had black hair.

“Just the sweetest, Cecilia,” the other agreed. “And handsome too. Look at his eyes.” 

“So blue and soulful. Oh, you are a dream, Aaron dear.” 

“Who the bloody hell are you and why are you in here?” Aaron shouted, trying to get his heart rate under control. Colin will think he’s being murdered or something with the way his vitals are rising. 

“Where are our manners,” Cecilia said. “I’m Cecilia but you can call me CC and this is my twin sister Cicily, you can call her Cilly. We’re a part of your fashion team.” CC and Cilly were wearing identical grins of excitement. “Well come on Lazy Bones, get out of bed and let us take a look at you. We’ve only seen you on camera.” 

“You’re much more beautiful in person,” Cilly said. “We won’t have much to do with you, you’re a classic, love.” 

It turns out they’re his beauticians and after they give him a long once-over, they demand he strip naked and go into the bathroom where Cilly draws him a hot bath filled with bath salts and oils. They then spend the next hour scrubbing him down. Aaron feels self-conscious, wants to cover up but Cilly and CC don’t seem to mind. They ask him tons of questions, never stop talking really. 

“Do you have a girl back home?” 

“No, I’m gay.” 

“How about a boyfriend then?” 

“Sort of, I guess.” 

“Siblings?”

“One, a sister.” 

“I bet she’s a doll. Have you ever been waxed?” Aaron doesn't know what that is, but he finds out. 

After scrubbing his skin with oatmeal soap until it’s like brand new, they get him out of the bath and move him out to the front. Cilly sets up a portable table for Aaron to lay on while CC opens up their beautician supplies. Cilly has Aaron lie on the table and tells him that the waxing will hurt but it will be quick. 

They do his chest first, he screams the first and second time but relaxes around the fourth and fifth time. They remove his pubes, that had Aaron trying to leave the room when they put wax down there. They had to forcibly get him back on the table and finish. It hurt worse than his chest. They shaved his testicles but continued with the wax on his legs. They removed all hair from the neck down. They then rub oil into his skin that smelled like cinnamon, after that they moisturised his skin. They gave him a pedicure and manicure, removing calluses and dead skin. 

After they cut his hair, CC added light brown highlights to offset his dark hair. They shaved the sides and gelled it down. They plucked his eyebrows into a shape that made him look even more surly. “Don’t take my beard,” when CC started towards him with scissors. 

“Don’t worry, love,” she said kindly. “We’ll trim it up and give you more of a bad boy look than the crazy mountain man look you’re sporting now.” 

Four hours pass. It took four hours to clean him up and make him “presentable.” When CC and Cilly were finished with him, an older woman, maybe in her fifties comes in carrying a giant board covered with a white sheet. “Hello Aaron, my name is Colleen and I’ll be dressing you for your Welcoming Ceremony.” She’s dressed in all black, her eyes pale blue but warm. She has this relaxed persona that Aaron likes. He feels like he’s met the first person he can trust since coming here. 

“What’s under there?” Aaron pointed to the hidden board and Colleen smiled. 

“It’s what you’ll look like when I’m finished with you.” Colleen grabs the board and removes the sheet. 

“No bloody way!” Aaron said, knowing now he'd misplaced his trust.

****

Robert discovers he enjoys being pampered. His beauticians Leyla and Megan almost pamper him into a coma. Between bathing him, waxing him, giving him a pedicure and manicure, adding honey-coloured highlights to his blond hair and then styling it he feels like a king among men. When he’s admiring their work in front of full-length mirror - he no longer looks like a farm boy but a member of the Lively City - is he interrupted by none other than Quinn who makes Megan and Leyla leave the room. 

“What do you want?” Robert demands. Quinn is in a suit, he’s bathed and had his hair cut to his shoulders and it was down instead of in a ponytail. Robert stepped closer and couldn’t smell any body odour or spirits. “Are you sober?” 

“I can stop drinking, y’know. I wanted to speak with you without the other one around.” 

“His name is Aaron and I’m busy!” 

“Why do you care what I call him?” Quinn asked. “You’re going to just kill him anyway.” 

“How do you know what I will and won’t do?” Robert asked, ignoring the sinking pit in his stomach at Quinn’s words. 

“Because I’ve been doing this for 23 years and I know when I’ve found a winner. You’re it Robert, but it’s going to take some work. I need to know that you’ll listen and agree with what I say. I’ll help keep you alive, but only if you agree.” 

“Why aren’t you doing this for Aaron?” 

“Because I already told you, the boy's as good as dead. He has no fight in him, not like you do. You’re a killer and I can see how bad you want to survive. So, do we have a deal?” 

“You’ll stay sober and help me, and Aaron. I don’t care what you say, I’ll let you help me but you have to help him as well.” Quinn eyes him up and down before sighing. 

“Why do you care what happens to him? He’s only standing in the way just as the rest of them are?” Robert thinks back to the way Chas had flung herself at her son when he was leaving, the way her cries could be heard all over the village and how broken she was. He remembers how brave Aaron had to be and lie right to his mother that everything would be okay. 

“Because he deserves the same chance as the rest of us. If it comes down to me or him, yeah I’ll choose me but he still needs help too.” Quinn is silent as thinks about it and then shrugs. 

“Alright, but you have to listen to me. what I may say next might change your mind but I’ve come up with a strategy. Liddy for her part does her job, she’ll get you investors that will want to keep you alive inside but they’ll be small time. We want big fish with deep wallets who’ll pay to make you see it to the end.” 

“How?” Robert asks. 

“We have to give them a reason, well you and Aaron do. This whole “game” they’ve set up is for their entertainment. They want drama and emotions and passion. They want to be excited to tune in and watch. You and Aaron have to be the reason they keep coming back, wanting to see more. I’ve come up with an idea that I think will work.” 

“What?” 

“Finn and Ross are brothers,” Quinn says instead causing Robert to roll his eyes at the direction change. “People will want to see them go to the finish line and watch them fight it out in one big battle. Watching brothers slaughter each other is fun to them, but what would be even more fun is watching a pair of boys from the same village who are madly in love with one another fight it out in the end.”

“You mean you want me and Aaron to fake a relationship with one another? Just for investors? What if Aaron says no to that? Once inside he might take off, it wouldn’t make sense-” 

“Then make him see sense.” Quinn snapped, cutting Robert off. “Take him by surprise tonight during the ceremony. Kiss him in front of the City, the country, and give him no other alternative. Make sure he has no other way but to lie. Because if the Lively discover you’re lying, they will want to see you die quickly. Listen, I have to be going, we can talk later. Besides, you need to get dressed for the evening. Can you lie to the country, Robert?” 

Robert narrows his eyes at Quinn before his whole posture changes into relaxed he gives a winning smile. “Of course I can lie, Quinn. It's what I do best.”

He’s not alone for long. A young man with glasses and green hair comes in with a board covered with a white sheet. “Hello, Robert. I’m Daniel and I’ll be dressing you tonight. Megan and Leyla did a wonderful job with you. Would you like to see your outfit.” 

“Sure,” Robert shrugs. He hates that he has to put on a stupid costume and be paraded about for entertainment. Of course, he just agreed to Quinn to become this year's most popular entertainment. 

There was a fifty percent chance this would work and the other fifty Robert didn’t want to think of what would happen. He could play the part of Aaron’s lover, “protecting” him on the inside and then turning on him in the final moment. They’ll have to fool everyone. The city, Rebecca when they do interviews, even the other Contenders. 

Robert had his work cut out for him but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He’ll beat them all and in the end, he’ll beat Aaron too. 

Daniel removes the sheet so Robert could see what was underneath. He stares for a long time before his face breaks out into a smirk. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go all the way through the Welcoming Ceremony in this chapter but it was already so long. I also at first had Chrissie and Rebecca switched and then I started writing for Rebecca, and I was like this sounds much more like Chrissie.   
> So yeah, now you what kind of strategic plan I'm leading Aaron and Robert into. I know, I'm evil. Excuse me while I don't go cry. 
> 
> Tell me what ya think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated. Any questions feel free to ask. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!! :)


End file.
